fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drag Race Episode 4
Ruba begins to voice over a montage of her munching on fried bbq chicken wings slowly in with a black and white filter and says: "welcum 2 rubas fugly raec and may teh best woomun win xx- The Winner will recieve a headline spot on the Glee Wiki® Pride Tour, a sickening supply of makeup from the Ana Mijatovic collection, and 100,000 puffle points‏ go hunties" She drops the fried chicken and gets so angry that she throws herself out of a window as the scene fades into the workroom and the queens enter, in drag, to see Ginger's note that she left on the mirror. "LICK IT UP, CLEO. LICK. IT. UP. also i love kitty's vagina." Cleo begins to cry while slowly wiping the lipstick off the mirror with her tongue. Lady Ratchet rolls her eyes "dum bich you dont have to do that." But they all leave Cleo to it. Susie glares at Lady "lmao lady pls, you were in the bottom four you dumb bitch hahahahah xoxoxo" everyone laughs at Lady Ratchet and she kicks Susie in teh face, breaking her nose as the queens run and hide. Clara just sits down on a chair and invites Lady to sit with her. "So, doll, how did it feel almost having to lip synch." Lady begins to cry "I hated it i was really hoping i'd get watch you all be eliminated. But if I had to, I guess i would help you and beat your ass xxx" Clara raises an eyebrow as they hear the traditional "YOU GOT SHEMAIL" echo through the room and they all run towards the screen. Ruba appears up and looks at them. "lmao y'all ugly give eachother a make-over" and the video ends. The queens are tamping, fuming, raging, mental, grounding ect and they all want to murder ruba. "Your mini-challenge will be to take these dolls and give them a makeover based on your looks. They all give the dolls a makeover but most of them are a hot fucking mess, except Lady Ratchet's which is sparkling like a fucking diamond. "BITCH YOU WIN" screams ruba as Lady breakdances. "ur main challenge of this week will be to make-over another queen, of my choosing. I'll pair you in two's, and you will do eachother's make-up, clothing and wigs. You both also have to convey a theme through your drag, which you will choose. Okay, so... Barbia and Susie, you two will be a team." Barbie looks at susie and purses her lips "o fuckin hell" she utters, Susie completely ignoring her ass. "Clara and... Lady Ratchet, you two will be a team." Lady ratchet and clara basically scissor and act like best buds, jumping up and down with exitement as everyone else looks at them, completely done with their shit. "Carrie and Cleo. Cleo, try and make Carrie more relevant." Carrie flexes her southern muscles and thinks about tengaged. "Bayonse and Kalison Kimanda." Kalison's eyes open wide, her vag pertruding a stench as she queefs so hard. "I'll make sure that bitch is eliminated xoxo - A" says Kalison in confession. In the workroom, Bayonse just ignores her. "Cher Noble and Barbara Bopin, You two are a team, Leaving Kitty Titz and Lily Summers." Lily and Kitty look at eachother. "Who teh fuck even are you" they say in unison. As Cher noble fixes her wig. They all do eachother's make overs. Kalison tries to get Bayonse into some whore ass ratchet ass, yet still minorly emo clothing. But Bayonse refuses and forces Kalison to work with the theme of hibo dahir, forcing her to cover her body from head to toe and wear a burqa. Kalison, however, sequinced her burqa and Hibo jumps out of her chair, pouncing on Kalison and slapping her silly as they beat the shit out of eachother. Clara and Lady Ratchet choose the theme of Sweet sixteen and they put on two characters who are best-friends but also whores and they act drunk down the runway, spurting out fake vomit and sporting some super-hot skimpy clothing, flashing a bit of asscheek. Cher and Barbara dress up like dildos and waddle down the runway, Barbara wearing a dildo costume and Cher wearing a dress made of dildos. Carrie and Cleo have no idea what to do and they steal Clara and Lady's idea. They do the exact same thing and Ruba stares, raising an eyebrow "hunty, no..." She is VERY dissapointed and cries a little bit. Kitty Titz and Lily Summers explore the theme of feminism and the human body and how a woman should have full control of her body. They discuss and bring to table topics such as; Abortion, Transgender issue, abuse against women ect. But it's way too fucking deep so theyt cut it all out of the episode and gave them 0 relevance. Barbie and Susie don't agree on anything and Barbie shits in susie's wigs. They refuse to work together, dress themselves and strut like bad bitches down the runway, completely ignoring the assignment. They all stand side-by-side, waiting to be judged by ruba. "IM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN ALL MY YERS OF WORKING IN THE DRAG INDUSTRY I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A SHIT SHOW." all the queens tilt their heads in shame. "Well, except; Clara, Lady Ratchet, Kitty and Lily. You queens done very well, but the winner this week is.... LADY RATCHET." Lady breaks down, pissing and crying, screaming her lungs off "MY MOTHER KICKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE WHEN I WAS 12 BECAUSE I HAD A GAY FRIEND AND THEN SHE DIED IT WAS SO SAD HER NAME WAS NATHAN JEAN R.I.P xoxoxo ):" Clara raises an eyebrow. "wtf cindy am rite here???" Lady ignores her and struts off stage. "Clara, Kitty and Lily. You're safe." Those queens exit, leaving Bayonse, Barbie, Cher, Kalison, Susie, Barbara, Cleopatra and Carrie on stage. "two of you wore dildos, two of you stole someone else's theme, one of you abused our judge racially and the other two didnt even fucking try. I would eliminate you ALL if i could. but i want to stay relevant, so the dildo one wasn't as bad as the others - Cher and Barbara, you're safe. and I guess the burqa was at least artistic so Kalison and Bayonse, you're safe." those four queens exit as Hibo shouts something in some indian language at Kalison. "Susie, Barbie, Cleopatra and Carrie. You have all dissapointed me very deeply. This will be the SECOND double elimination of the series. You will ALL lip synch for your life. They lip song to 'mmm papi' by brinty spreas, Susie just breaks down and cries. Cleopatra slays your faves just by standing there, and Barbie and Carrie compete very closely with eachother, making it hard to decide between those two. "hmm Cleopatra, you've been on a losing streak, hunty. If I see you in the bottom two again, I'll immediately elimiNATE you. But you are safe. Shante you stay." Cleo crys and runs away. "Susie lmao bye girl sashay away hahaha xoxoxo" Susie shit her pants one last time and makes her big stinky exit. "So... Carrie and Barbie... You two have proven yourselves worthy... Lucky for you two, I have changed my mind... SHANTE YOU BOTH STAY!!!" Carrie breaks down and cries as Barbie rubs hibo's muff. "if u cunt lvu urself how in the hek u lvu som1 els amen" "amen" Category:Drag Race